herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
MB
"I was not wrong. The humans were foolish and I was forced to bring judgement on them. And yet because of you, I failed. You must understand the weight of your crime. You must pay the price for what you've done." - MB, Original Other M "My Actions where Justified. You have no idea what these...lower life forms, have done to me, tried to make me. You, Samus Aran, you don't think I wouldn't remember you? I may be in a different body, but you will never Defeat me! I haven't lost yet, all of you will Die here, and I'll simply start all over." - MB, Other M Remake. Character *title = MB (Named Melissa Bergman) *Romaji = メリッサ・バーグマン *Lit = Merissa Bāguman *first game= Metroid: Other M *games = Metroid Fusion 0: Other M, Metroid Fusion 2: Dread *media = *realcreator = Yoshio Sakamoto *artist = Eloy A. Rosario (Fusion Trilogy) *voiceactor = Sarah Naid (Original), Stephanie Sheh *japanactor = Shizuka Itō *nickname = Melissa (By Madeline Bergman), Queen (By Anna Conner) *Race = Organic Android, ZX *Hair color = Blonde *skin color = Peach *gender = Female *eye color = Blue, Red (After Becoming an ZX Host) *attire = *height = 5' 2" *weight = Unknown *birthplace = Unknown *hobbies = *family = Mother Brain (Original), Madeline Bergman (Adoptive Mother) *Date of Birth = Unknown *age = Unknown (Appears as a Young Woman) *alignment = Evil MB, nicknamed Melissa Bergman, was the main antagonist of Metroid: Other M, it's Remake, Metroid Fusion 0: Other M, and as a Antagonist in Metroid Fusion 2: Dread. The BOTTLE SHIP incident ''NOTE: THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION IS ABOUT MB IN METROID FUSION TRILOGY, FOR INFORMATION ABOUT HER IN THE ORIGINAL OTHER M, CLICK HERE '' corpse from a window.]] The Cryosphere Samus Aran first saw MB watching her from a window overlooking the Experiment Floor in the Cryosphere, and she ran away to the Materials Storehouse after realizing she had been seen. Samus gave pursuit, and tried to convince the woman that she was here to rescue her, much to MB's denial. They were separated after Samus was attacked by a soldier using the RB176 Ferrocrusher. Sector Zero Later, Samus enters the Bioweapon Research Center in the Biosphere, and the woman is startled by Samus' presence. She runs behind a door and closes it. Samus once again tries to convince her that she means no harm. The woman opens the door, and introduces herself as Dr. Madeline Bergman. Samus takes her to sit down, and "Madeline" informs Samus of what has happened on the BOTTLE SHIP. She tells Samus that the Federation was attempting to recreate a special forces unit of bioweapons, based on the heirarchy of the Space Pirates. To that end, the Federation had captured many Space Pirates and created cybernetically enhanced Zebesians to form the core of the force. She explains that "a certain presence" caused the creatures to become ferocious and uncontrollable. Samus assumes that by a "certain presence", she was referring to Ridley. "Madeline" then goes on to say that she sent out a distress signal because she feared the Zebesians would resurrect as real Space Pirates, if left unchecked. Samus finds her statement somewhat questionable, as she doubts whether super-aggressive Zebesians would become real Space Pirates. Samus theorizes that without the controlling powers of Mother Brain, the Zebesians would become merely a race of feral creatures. At this point MB leads Samus to a computer terminal, claiming to know of a more dangerous plan. MB explains that the scientists took remnants of DNA found on Samus' Power Suit, which were used to create clones of Metroids and Ridley. Samus asks whether the scientists also created a Mother Brain clone, in order to control the Metroids. MB responds that an artificial intelligence was created instead, which evolved and became self-aware. MB then tells Samus that the Metroids are in a hidden sector called Sector Zero, a recreation of Tourian where Metroids are raised. She also tells her that Adam Malkovich initially authorized the program. Samus runs off to destroy the Metroids and MB in the sector, telling "Madeline" to stay hidden. A figure then approaches MB, and she turns to face him before the sound of a gunshot is heard. In Sector Zero, right before Adam detaches the area, he informs Samus that MB is "no ally". Madeline Bergman Samus heads to Room MW after Sector Zero has been destroyed, where she encounters another survivor. This person claims to be Madeline Bergman. Shocked at the strange turn of events, Samus tells her that she already met someone with that name. After Madeline shows Samus her ID, Madeline reveals that the blonde woman was in fact MB, created to replicate Mother Brain's AI, constructed to help regenerate and control the Space Pirate special forces. She originally had an infrastructure after Mother Brain (subsequently resembling Aurora Units as well), but when the scientists got to the point of Metroid creation, she was given a human form to help create a maternal connection to the creatures and successfully control them, inspired by Samus' connection to the baby. She was dubbed "Melissa" Bergman by Madeline, to help make her feel more human. Madeline also says she felt that Melissa was like a daughter to her. She eventually learned to love to due this, and also became a social butterfly amungst the workers in the year she was created. Madeline explains that MB eventually became rampant and her personality changed to Mother Brain's as well, and started to go rogue after manifesting emotions, beginning to criticize the work of the scientists. They eventually decided to reprogram her AI, which only worsened the situation. Unbeknownst to Madeline, after the personality reprogram (Which made her more "Obedient and Innocent"), she was taken advantage of by the other workers, furthering her hatred for Humanity and seemingly overriding the reprogramming. Madeline believed that her presence, as well as her failure to aid the android during MB's restraint may have caused the coming personality turn, but this was due to her being kept in the dark. Eventually, MB came into contact with Mother Brain's Backup data, Which was also being held in Sector Zero, just in case MB proved to be a failure so that they could start over. MB Downloaded the data and Revived herself as Mother Brain, now plotting to take Revenge from the Destruction of Zebes, as well as her mistreatment prior to reawakening. MB, Insisting that all humans should be "judged" for their actions, kills her persecutors and takes control of the station. Using her intense brainwaves, she leads all of the bioforms on the ship (excluding Metroids) into killing all the scientists except Madeline, Having Developed a Bond with her, who goes into hiding. She also Locates Little Birdy, who she discovers is Ridley, and Gives him the incentive to become a killer once again. Both Madeline and Samus sympathize with MB, yet Samus Realizes now that MB has Become Mother Brain's new Body, she can't be allowed to live. with James' Freeze Gun.]] After this conversation, MB appears, with Freeze Gun in hand, prepared to attack Madeline and Samus. MB Tells Samus that she Remembers her, and that she truly has been Reborn, as well as her past before downloading her memories. MB also Reveals she Planned on using the BOTTLE SHIP, as well as Ridley, as the basis for her new Mothership, however once again, Samus stopped her. Despite attempting to Attack Samus, After Madeline begs her to recall her human side, promising "I'll never fail her again," MB lowers her weapon, due to her prior bond with her Adoptive Mother. She then rushes at Madeline, seemingly pushing her out of the path of an incoming bullet that freezes her. The freeze shot was fired by Galactic Federation soldiers, who run into the room. MB thaws herself, throws the Freeze Gun towards Madeline and becomes enraged. Though Promising she will not harm Madeline, MB Declares her new plan, to take Samus' suit from her and become the ultimate being (As she figured from her countless Battles that Samus' suit is the source of her power). MB then summons several Desbrachians to fight off the Galactic Federation soldiers as well as Samus when she tries to intervene, while calling several nearby Ghalmanians and Mighty Griptians for additional reinforcements. After clearing the way, Samus Chases MB to the Remains of Sector Zero, as MB uses Several Machines to Create a Giant Mecha to battle Samus. Samus engages MB in both of her Forms, the first being a Giant Varia Suit, and the other being what looks like a Fusion of the Varia suit and Mother Brain's Final Form from Super Metroid. While it seems MB is the victor, Madeline (Who followed Samus with the solders) stops the battle by shooting MB with a Freeze Gun, knocking her out of the Machine which then falls apart. The soldiers, led by The Colonel, take the opportunity and immediately gun MB down. Melissa is killed and is mourned by Madeline. Soon afterward Samus and Madeline are escorted off the ship by Anthony Higgs. As they leave the BOTTLE SHIP, images of MB can be seen formed out of space gas while Samus is in deep thought about MB's unfortunate fate; the mentioned images disperse when Samus' gunship passes through them. The last time MB is seen in the game is when Samus returns to the Bottle Ship Control Room to retrieve an irreplaceable object; a flashback reveals Adam witnessing the conversation between the two in the Bioweapon Research Center on the Control Room's communication screen and rushing off to Sector Zero to stop Samus. Physical appearance MB in her human android form resembles a young woman. She has shoulder-length blonde hair with bangs that curl to the right, and has blue eyes. As she was meant to create a motherly bond with the Metroids on board, it may be that her appearance was slightly modeled after Samus Aran to further duplicate the latter's pairing with her Baby, as her hair color is the same as MB. However, Samus' hair style is vastly different from MB's, as MB's bangs curl to the right and are all together, while Samus has a single bang curled to the left. She wears her own personal outfit. In Metroid Fusion 2: Dread, having Become a ZX-Host, retains how she looked in Other M, however her hair is now extremely long and her eyes have become Blood Red (Though most of the time they are closed). She also lacks a lower Torso and Arms, and sits in the middle of 3 Aurora Units (Resembling an Upsidedown Metroid Nucleoli), as there are Organic Vine-Like Extensions attaching herself to them. Powers and abilities As an android created to replicate Mother Brain's AI, MB possesses powerful telepathic abilities. Her intense brainwaves allow her to control any life form, as demonstrated when she commanded the Special Forces to massacre all the scientists, save Madeline, who went into hiding. Also, being an android gives MB superior strength and speed to that of ordinary humans, seen once when she overpowers the guards restraining her, and again when she pushes Madeline out of the path of an incoming freeze bullet. She also can bend other Machines to her Will and Reconstruct them, as seen in her Final battle. Personality At first, MB was shown to be kind and caring. Despite being an android created to control Metroids, she developed a maternal relationship with Madeline Bergman. Madeline began calling MB Melissa, as though she were her daughter. Madeline also gave MB a hairclip, which seems to have some suppressing effect upon her abilities. However, as MB communicated with the Metroids, she began to evolve and develop emotions, similar to the growth of Mother Brain's personality. After her A.I. was Reprogrammed to be more obedient, she was often taken advantage of by the staff of the ship (there's even speculation that she was raped on numerous accounts). As a Result, as well as Eventually finding and Downloading Mother Brain's Memories, She went rouge, as she was then reborn as the Galaxy's Worst Villain, putting into action her plans to exact Revenge on Humanity, and Samus Aran. Like her past life, she is shown to have a nascent sense of herself, believing that humans were foolish and should be judged for their evil actions, while also belittling everything that isn't her. She also Retains her quick temper. When blinded with anger, she lets go of all reason and focuses solely on venting said anger, seen once where she attacks the guards restraining her in a fit of rage, and again when she summons the BOTTLE SHIP's most dangerous creatures to attack the scientists, and later the Federation Marines. Madeline also said that MB's hatred was entirely focused on herself and Samus after the Queen Metroid was destroyed, though this is also because MB had Remembered Samus from her Past Life. Being an android, MB has a high degree of intelligence. She is noted by Madeline as a quick learner with unwavering confidence. She is also shown to be extremely cunning. A prominent example is when she re-encounters Samus and tells her everything about the Metroid project while purposely leaving out the crucial fact that the Metroids cannot be frozen. This is because Samus posed a major threat to her schemes, and had Adam not stopped her, she would have most likely rushed into Sector Zero unprepared and killed by the Metroids. She also has some sadistic tendencies, as seen by the amused look on her face as she watched the bioweapons slaughter the scientists, even laughing as they were killed. Trivia *MB is the first human android character in the Metroid series. As such, her personality is likely inspired by that of Ash in the film Alien, as both have a condescending view of humans and attempt to ensure the survival of the titular species on board the space station setting. *During the discussion between Samus and Adam in Sector Zero, MB is referred to as "Madeline Bergman", as her true identity was unknown to them at the time (although, Adam warns Samus that "Madeline Bergman" was no ally). *Her character Scan marks her name as "Identity Unknown" with her data file as "Details Unknown" prior to the RB176 Ferrocrusher encounter. This changes to "Madeline Bergman" and "Development Director," respectively, after meeting her in the Bioweapon Research Center. It then becomes "Melissa Bergman" and "BOTTLE SHIP Researcher" during her escape and then finally "Mother Brain" and "Reincarnated Android Threat" during her Battle. *It would seem MB's brainwaves as a means of controlling the Metroids were arguably far from perfect. Evidence supporting this is the scientists on board the BOTTLE SHIP having to create the humanoid form of MB so that the first propagated Metroid would recognize her as its actual mother (since she now resembled a true living organism) and obey her completely. Also in Metroid: Zero Mission and Super Metroid, Metroids had broken loose in Tourian and killed all the Pirate personnel (in Zero Mission) and other species (in Super Metroid), proving that Mother Brain could not control them. The ''Super Metroid'' comic depicts the baby rejecting Mother Brain as it saw Samus being its true mother. *There is a room in the Materials Storehouse and the Bioweapon Research Center that MB had accessed or tried to access in cutscenes, but in gameplay, both doors are inaccessible and are not colored. *MB explains the entire plot behind the BOTTLE SHIP to Samus. However, she never mentions the "unfreezable" aspect of the Metroids: presumably, she may have hoped that Samus would rush into Sector Zero defenseless against the modified bioweapons and be annihilated, thus eliminating a large problem for MB. *MB's original form, which is a giant, featureless brain floating in a container built by Galactic Federation scientists, shares quite a few similarities with Aurora Units, although when both constructs are compared with Mother Brain, the AUs only share a similar physiology, while MB not only resembles the Pirate leader (to a closer extent, since MB is more organic), but was also programmed to think like her. *This is not the first portrayal of Mother Brain in human form. In the Captain N: The Game Master comic Nervous Meltdown, Mother Brain's subconscious manifestation of herself was also a blonde woman with blue eyes. The character, only called a "little girl", may have been a basis for MB since one character wonders if Mother Brain is truly evil or was misunderstood. She also seems to wear a fusion of shirt and pants clothing. http://cnn.captainn.net/com_cn3_nm.html *MB first appeared in the E3 2009 trailer, towards the end. Before the game's release, fans speculated she may have been another Samus. Yoshio Sakamoto addressed this issue, saying that she is not another Samus but is a "very, very important character." http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?pager.offset=0&cId=3174587&p=44 Her only other appearance in trailers for the game was in one of three Japanese commercials, showing the clip where she is about to be taken away for reprogramming. Her voice was heard for the first time in said commercial, saying "Actually, there was an even more dangerous plan." in Japanese. *MB's hairclip is the symbol used on the file select menu to show which file has completed the game up to the post-credits sequence. :*It is unknown what the fate of the hairclip was, as it fell off of MB's hair during her final moments, and was crushed by The Colonel as he stepped on it. It is absent during subsequent visits to the room, so it may have been that Madeline took it with her as a last remnant of her loved one, much like Samus with the helmet of Commander Adam Malkovich. *The manner of MB's death (being frozen and then killed using projectile weapons) is also similar to the preferred method of dispatching Metroids. *It is unknown why MB threw her Freeze Gun to Madeline Bergman when attacked by the troopers. This may have been an attempt by MB to end her own life and avoid falling into corrupt Federation hands, or she may have given it to Madeline out of a desperate hope that the scientist would protect her against the Federation. *The first initials in her name were also the same as the initials for Mother Brain, acting as an early hint at her role. *Her role in Metroid: Other M is a classic example of an AI going rogue shortly after becoming self-aware, and is similar to other famous AI, such as HAL 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey, but MB bears more similar characteristics to Skynet (and the titular robots in a similar vein by extension) from the Terminator franchise, particularly in the sense that she controls the creatures on board the BOTTLE SHIP to be used against humans, and that she herself is an android in a human guise. *Out of Respect for what she was before she recovered her Memories, Samus doesn't ever refer to MB as "Mother Brain" until near the end of the game and after her death: "...Mother Brain's rampage."